


that's not very clean!

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, don't think about it too much lol, either that or niffty has really long legs?, their height difference isn't very exaggerated in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Niffty hates messes, but this is one that she's willing to make.
Relationships: Alastor/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	that's not very clean!

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 5: feet  
yeah... kinktober is turning into alastober

Niffty is on top. Literally — she’s on top of Alastor’s face, with her cute, round rump rested on him, but only because Alastor has let her be. Her little pink poodle dress is still on, though her skirt is flipped up, so Alastor can reach her good bits. Niffty’s stockings are still on, too, and though her body is petite, her stocking-clad legs are long enough to reach down Alastor’s own body. She runs her toe all the way down his torso, to the top of his thigh, and finally, to his cock.

Her toe pokes at Alastor’s cock, and she giggles when it twitches back at her.

Niffty smiles wide to herself. Alastor can’t see her expression, like this. “Oh, it bounced, a little. Does that feel good?” Niffty asks with the wiggle of her ass.

With Alastor’s tongue buried inside of her, between her folds and lapping at her from between sharp teeth, he tilts his head back so that he may talk. Niffty feels the way he breathes against her tender petals, and she sighs out in pleasure at that sensation.

“My darling little Niffty, I believe it bounced because you touched it in the first place.”

“Hm, I dunno! I think it must’ve felt good,” Niffty insists. “Hey, Alastor, don’t stop licking me, ‘kay? I wanna try a little something different!” Before Alastor can respond, Niffty feels comfortable enough to press her butt back into Alastor’s face, so that his tongue can return to her pussy.

Alastor hums into Niffty’s heat wordlessly, and laps at her with his skilled tongue, almost _ obediently. _Niffty doesn’t think too much of this, though, only pays attention to the pleasure that he gives her. Alastor doesn’t scare her, but she doesn’t get a power trip from it, either. She’s just excited and feeling good, really.

Satisfied with the feel of Alastor’s tongue tracing patterns into her wetness, avoiding the use of teeth (though, Niffty wouldn’t mind a little nibble), she allows her toe to make contact with Alastor’s hard cock again, watching as it bends to the slight pressure. His cock is bigger than most she’s had, before - long and stiff and girthy, too. 

“Hmm, this’ll probably get my stockings all dirty, but I think it’ll be fun,” Niffty muses aloud, and as she does, she drags her toe up the side of Alastor’s cock, as if to test the waters. She repeats this motion a few times, and as she does, Alastor’s tongue never stops it’s conquest between her thighs. He doesn’t moan. Doesn’t show any sign of pleasure… aside from the way precum beads on the slit of his cock. When Niffty notices this, she lifts that same big toe of hers and rubs it onto the head of Alastor’s dick. “Yep, definitely getting dirty. Well, I’ll make it all clean, later. You gonna help me, Alastor?”

Alastor says something into her pussy, an obscured ‘darling’ in there somewhere, but it’s extremely muffled, especially with that radio voice of his.

“Your dick is getting even harder! Wooow. Do you actually really like my feet? I’ve read about those kind of people in fanfics! Everyone who likes footjobs are usually_ perverts,_” Niffty says enthusiastically as she shifts the sole of her foot to rub at the head more firmly. She rolls her stocking-covered foot against his tip, spreading his fluids onto the fabric and down against his cock. “But that’s weird. You’re not a pervert, Alastor… or wait, are you actually? Oooh, I love a plot twist!”

Alastor distantly laughs, this time, somewhat audible to the ear. Niffty gasps in surprise when his lips find her clit and begins to suck, and in turn, Niffty brings her other foot to his cock. She sandwiches the large, girthy grey member between her two feet, and begins to jerk him off between them.

“I don’t wanna cum before you do, Alastor,” Niftty says, concentrated on her task. She squeezes his dick between her two feet and watches as more pre dribbles from Alastor’s cock in turn, a telltale sign of his pleasure, even despite the control he maintains, not once lifting his hips to fuck into the warm space between her small feet. “Are you trying to distract me?”

He flicks his tongue against her clit, and Niffty can almost feel his smile against her hot skin.

“Well, I’m not gonna lose,” Niffty declares, and once again begins to pump her feet up and down his length. Occasionally, she’ll use her toe to smear his pre around his swollen cockhead, before returning to steady jerks. “Come on, Alastor, come on, I _ know _ you wanna cum,” Niffty giggles between gasps, and she rocks her hips back into his lips, her mouth opened in pleasure slightly, switching between an ‘O’ and a smile. His cock is so big and powerful that she can feel the way he throbs, even through her stockings… “I don’t even care if you get me dirty! Just cum already!” 

Alastor’s mouth separates from Niffty’s center, and he breathes into the air, Niffty can hear. “Hey, that doesn’t mean you can sto—” Niffty is cut off as Alastor brings a thumb to her clit and begins to rub, all the while she still persistently strokes him off, her movements feverish.

“Do forgive the mess I’m about to make, Niffty, dear,” Alastor says with the slightest hint of pleasure in his tone, so vaguely tense, and then, he thrusts up between her pumping feet to spurt his seed, taking her by surprise as he rubs her to completion.

Niffty squeals as her orgasms hits her right when Alastor’s hits him. His white cum explodes from his tip and all onto her black stockings, soiling them thoroughly, wetting them. Niffty, on the other hand, practically squirts back onto Alastor. She’d always been a squirter. Alastor knew what he was getting into! Niffty shakes her butt back at him all the way through, gasping and giggling as the pleasure washes over her.

It comes to an end after about a minute, though Alastor’s cock still dribbles a bit of excess cum, seemingly each time he breathes in. Niffty’s thighs shake as she slowly lifts herself up and off of Alastor’s face.

Having been laying down during their romp, Alastor finally allows himself to sit up. True enough, his face is a mess with Niffty’s juices, but his grin is ever present on his face, fluffy hair disheveled. Seemingly out of nowhere, Alastor takes out a handkerchief and pats his face off. Niffty watches with her one eye as she adjusts himself at his feet, watching as he cleans up. She appreciated that about him, that he was very cleanly. 

“Sorry about that!” Niffty pipes, even though she's not really that sorry, but Alastor shakes his head regardless.

“Nothing at all to apologize for, sweetheart!" Alastor says with a chipper voice and smile. “It’s me who should offer you my sincerest apologies. I know just how much you hate messes. Tell you what, darling, I’ll take you out for a night on Hell’s fanciest strip to buy you a nice new pair of stockings.”  
  
Niffty bats her one eye, lashes all in a flutter. “Well, I’m sure not gonna say no!” She says happily, and then reaches to grip his cock in her small hand. “First though, let me clean up _ your _mess,” Niffty says with a giggle and a kiss to the side of his cum-streaked cock, and they both figure: who is Alastor to refuse her?


End file.
